Elizebeth Enchanted
by XKittyChickX
Summary: Elizebeth a girl with pircing rainbow eyes and beautiful midnight blond hair goes to Hogwarts.She ace's all her classes,shes a teachers pet,AND she can play all the positions on the quidditch team and WIN but what happens the guy who likes her is a loser?


Note from auther: theese characters are not mine *like no one could figure that out* ( accept Elizebeth she is my mary-sue)  
  
Ps: This is despie, mary sue whatever you preer ^_^  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Elizebeth or ell if you prefer had an incrediably speciel, magiacaly magicaly, totaly *powerful* gift  
  
But unfortunately she didn't know it. Her ankle long, beatiful, SUNSHINE black hair, was as short as her ears. She had   
  
got it cut the summer before. but now,now it was past her sholders.Her eyes changed by her mood, because she was half amneigus  
  
But she was pale.As pale as the moon she was, because A vampire only bit her HALF way. So she was partly vampire which means she was only  
  
pale, and could be out in the sun. She very rarely sucked the blood out of humans.She was also a metamorphagus which means she could change  
  
into any animal at will. Most people had to trian for at least 4 years but she, she was born with. Most people also canonly turn into one  
  
animal but she could change into ANY animal at will. Every morning she got up to a beatiful sunshine day. This morning particualr was EXTRA sunshine.  
  
because today was SPECIAL. She sat up and looked in the miror she was bored so her eyes changed to a deep blue. So blue that you could swim in them  
  
Like the ocean, Sometimes people would even try to JUMP in her eyes because they looked so much like beautiful pools of water. She put her feet on the cold cement floor   
  
That felt like wood because it was.She went down in the kitchen un aware that her eyeschanged back to there normal rainbow color. *Which meant she was feeling regualr*  
  
She got some breakfast and sat down to eat her perfectly healthy meal. Instead of finding Candy, cookies, and ice cream *Her regular brekafast* She found someone eating them instead  
  
She was amazed." thats MY healthy breakfast!" She complained "O...said the man" Who I must say was roughly the size of a baby killer whale " Im hagrid Game keeper at..." He was interrupted  
  
by ell. "Hog warts write?' She said In a heavy brittish accent. "Yes! how did you...." He was interuppted again. "I have INCREDIBLE phsycic powers"she smirked to show her PERFECTLY crystalic  
  
GLOWING teeth. "wow well I have come to retrieve you from this place and take you to hogwarts." hagrid stared "you ALREADY HAVE YOUR THINGS?" He was beffudled. "Yes she said IM PHSYCIC"  
  
he just growled and through her suitcase with all her supplies for hogwarts in it. becase she was SO incredble she already knew what to buy.Before she knew it she was on the hogwarts express.  
  
**********Express**************  
  
ell Perfectly walked in. She had felt this place before it seemed so familiar, she walked in everyone gasped and began to whisper. *hey look it's the famous elizebeth* and *look there she is*  
  
She walked into a compartment. O my goodness a girl said. Your harry potters long last sister ron weaselys, step sister *they had to get rid of you after the potters put her up for adoption the weasleys adopted her but had to get rid of her also because she had no red hair)  
  
Draco's REAL SISTER neviles Cousin, dumbledore's granddaughter and snapes REAL daughter but then he put you up for adoption also...." "elizebeth just smiled perfectly to revela her perfect teeth. and simply said   
  
" I know" She ran to go put her robes on which where much blacker than everyone else. She had NO idea what that girl had said she was most certainly NOT this, this snape's daughter.  
  
*******Trian stops************  
  
While getting off the hogwarts express she went into the boats. She Watch quizzically as they crossed the water in the lake.  
  
She was so enthralled at the site of the castel. she accidentally fell in the water because her perfectness had blinded her.  
  
all of a sudden a glowing light surrounded her body and she gasped! *gasps dramatically* She began to flaot in the air, Her GOLDEN black hair flowing from the light.  
  
Her eyes now a shining gold so gold they looked like REAL gold, so gold you could almost pluck them out and sell them and people would think they where real. She began to float twords the castle  
  
And soon the glowing ceased and she was let down gentely. This is why she was famous she was the most talanted wizard of the century she had magical powers most grown  
  
wizards did not even have. She walked quietly into the great hall *she already knew where it was being so perfect and all* she was late fro the ceremony. She was just being called to the Sorting hat.  
  
Perfect time! She ran up to the hat. And sat down the teacher placed it on her head." Hmmmmmm the sorting hat thought." "I can't decide!~" Everyone gave a gasp. Not decide?" " This is the sorting hat!!! This is the FIRST time she he couldn't ever decide!!!"  
  
She gave a sigh. Ill be in in gryffendor. She got up and walked to there table everyon gave a cheer!  
  
**************That week*******  
  
Every one was enthalled with her skills. Aceing all her classes. Winning a quidditch game 100 to 1 with only ONE person on her tem HER. Being sooooo noce and sooooo pretty.  
  
But there was trouble affoot. She accidenatally *but perfectly* Bumped into snape. His piercing eyes glaring at her. He looked she turned......She ran he chased.She ran into a corner, shivering with fear her eyes black as coal. Snape grew closer.  
  
He looked into her deep piecing eyes which like hers were also black. He looked so intently that it looked like someone who looks at someone else before they get married. *Which proabably meant something dreadfull* HE reached hishand out twords her pale face  
  
She looked and watched in fear as his hand grew closer twords her............  
  
********************************************  
  
Yay! My first stor I hoped you like it I know it's not perfect and im soo sorry but in about a couple days im going to  
  
tell you what happens between ell and snape let me tell you....it is NOT GOOD. so tune in next time for uhhh what is my stary called o well ill just it Elizebeth at hogwarts!  
  
By everyone! 


End file.
